


Kind of a threesome

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [5]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Riding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Prompt di Venda EFP sul gruppo fb "Wholindtlock drabbles": Scott/John: Threesome col puntale





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle NSFW  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 732  
> • Prompt/Traccia: Vodka

“Scott? Che stai facendo?” chiese John entrando in casa la notte di Natale. Era andato a portare i loro cuccioli dal vicino per la serata. I bambini erano felici di giocare con i cuccioli e John e Scott potevano stare tranquilli insieme per la serata senza cani tra i piedi.

Da quando avevano i due terremoti, non riuscivano a stare tranquilli una notte intera! E ora dai suoni che sentiva venire dal salotto sembrava che Scott avesse iniziato senza di lui!

Avevano iniziato la serata con un gioco di “Obbligo o verità” in cui spesso l’obbligo includeva bere uno shot di vodka pura o con un succo o un altro. Dopo un oretta avevano deciso quindi di portare via i cani e stare tranquilli insieme per la serata. Era la vigilia di Natale dopotutto!

E ora, John era tornato e Scott aveva cominciato a divertirsi senza di lui? Sentiva i gemiti di suo marito dall’ingresso!

John si sbrigò a levarsi la giacca e iniziò a levarsi i vestiti, prima scarpe e calzini, poi la camicia e stava sbottonandosi i pantaloni quando entrò in salotto e vide il marito.

Scott era sdraiato a pancia in giù sul divano, bottiglia di lubrificante accanto a se, e la mano destra che muoveva dentro di se… il puntale dell’albero????

John rimase un attimo a bocca aperta ad osservare il marito che si penetrava con il puntale prima di sfilarsi pantaloni e mutande in un movimento solo e avvicinarsi al divano, completamente nudo, erezione in bella mostra tra le gambe. “Mmmmhmmm hai bevuto ancora tesoro? Non ce la facevi ad aspettarmi?”

“N-non sono u-ubriaco” gemette Scott guardandolo dal basso con occhi dalle pupille dilatate dall’eccitazione. “Avevo bisogno… d-di essere r-riempito e t-tu ci st-stavi mettendo tr-troppo”

John gemette e si avvicinò a lui. Scott fece come per togliere il puntale da dentro di se prima di essere fermato sa John con una scossa del capo. Il biondo lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo fino a che John non sorrise avvicinandogli la sua erezione alle labbra.

Scott annuì ed aprì la bocca per prenderlo tra le labbra mentre con la mano continuava a spingere il puntale dentro di se.

L’attore prese suo marito per i capelli e spinse la propria erezione nella sua bocca fino a che non lo sentì premere il suo naso contro la sua base, poi lo lasciò respirare un attimo prima di spingere di nuovo dentro a lui.

Scott non potè fare altro se non rilassare la gola in modo da permettergli di spingersi dentro a lui e gemere di piacere provocato da quell’assalto doppio, il puntale che spingeva contro la sua prostata e la prepotente erezione di suo marito in gola, che gli impediva di respirare.

I loro ansimi e gemiti riempirono la stanza in modo osceno e John decidette che la cosa migliore da fare era bere ancora in quel momento, così prese la bottiglia di vodka e ne bevette un sorso prima di rimuovere la sua erezione dalla bocca del marito e sostituirla con la sua bocca, spingendo l’alcolico nella bocca dell’altro.

John guardò Scott deglutire e sorrise prima di attaccare il suo pomo d’Adamo con le labbra, muovendosi sul suo collo fino a lasciargli un succhiotto sulla giugulare.

Con gli occhi chiusi, Scott smise di muovere la mano e lasciò cadere il puntale a terra prima di gettargli le braccia al collo e spingerlo sotto a se sul divano. John si lasciò guidare sulla schiena lasciando che Scott lo prendesse in mano, si posizionasse sopra a lui e poi lo spingesse dentro a se prima di cominciare a cavalcarlo, cercando il lungo agognato orgasmo.

Scott arcuò la schiena e John prese uno dei suoi capezzoli tra le labbra facendolo urlare di piacere. “Mmmmhmm sei molto meglio di quel pezzo di plastica! Mi sento così pieno!” gemette muovendosi sopra a lui.

John sorrise e prese il membro del suo compagno tra le mani, masturbandolo fino a che non sentì le sue pareti contrarsi attorno a lui, facendoli venire insieme con un urlo di piacere.

I due rimasero stesi l’uno sull’altro sul divano, senza preoccuparsi  di ripulirsi, la bottiglia di vodka abbandonata per terra. John alzò gli occhi e notò l’ora. Mezzanotte e due minuti.

“Buon Natale amore” sussurrò tra i capelli del marito. Per tutta risposta, sentì Scott russare e con una breve risata, John lo seguì tra le braccia di Morfeo.


End file.
